


The Dumpster Fire Situation

by TheOneKrafter



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Crack Taken Seriously, Gen, Panic, Self Insert OC - Freeform, Self-Insert, Social Media, Teenage Main Character, Universal Transmigration, oh this is bad tm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneKrafter/pseuds/TheOneKrafter
Summary: Jay’s your average American teen, who’s just watched endgame on its opening night. She goes to sleep semi-peacefully, (Tony just died, y’know? Lots to process).She wakes up in a schoolbus in the middle of the Battle of New York, circa 2012.At least her phone still works, Instagram is gonna love this shit.
Comments: 128
Kudos: 664
Collections: Favorite Self-Insert and OC-Centric Fanfics





	1. Well that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written the night after the opening of Endgame, as I furiously, with tears in my eyes, decided Tony was the goodest man and did not deserve death if I had to kill Thanos himself.
> 
> Ah, the social media bits were on accident. Enjoy!
> 
> (also this was written a year ago so keep that in mind and be a lil lenient when it comes to the quality, as I have grown significantly from then to now)

“ _ FUCK ME _ .”

Inappropriate, you say? Wildly appropriate I respond. 

Rolling the way hazy brazilian jiu jitsu classes taught me, I narrowly avoid  _ laser beams  _ intended to kill me. Glass cuts into my flannel jacket, and pokes my skin. It’s like more than one paper cut all around my shoulder. 

I keep moving, springing low behind a tipped over taxi and hurrying to the next car. 

Loud sounds of stupid alien vehicles flash every few seconds, and I can hear the  _ screeching  _ of those of them on the ground. 

I need to get somewhere safe. 

_ Where the fuck is  _ **_safe_ ** _ during the battle of New York?! _

Glass and concrete crunch under my running shoes and I scramble for where to go and what the hell I need to do to survive. How am I going to survive?!

I’m no superpowered Hero, no serum, no enhancement, no fancy suit and  _ definitely  _ not enough skill with a bow. I took a summer of Brazilian jiu jitsu but it was  _ competition  _ type shit, not ‘How to take out Aliens 101’. I could break an arm, if I could get one on the ground and not get shot or bitten!

I need  _ something _ at least! Come on, aren’t a majority Americans gun owners??  _ Where do I find a gun? _

I duck into a busted Starbucks and-

Oh my god that woman is dead. 

I shove down cold and nausea pushing up and throat and through my body, I look away from the barista quickly and towards an overturned table. Noise surrounds me but it’s too fast to be distinctive. I pull the table into the corner and grab an overturned wooden chair. 

I slam my foot down on one of the chair’s legs at least four times, until it comes off with a crack. 

Somewhere nearby, someone screams. 

Falling onto my butt behind the table, chair at my side and a broken wooden leg in my white knuckled hands, 

I pray. To anyone maybe listening. 

* * *

I woke up in the back of a school bus with a backpack next to me. I was alone on it, except for the terrifying noise outside. 

I wish I could’ve passed out in the Starbucks, I wish I could pass out from the fear coursing through my very soul. I have adrenaline though, enough to make me forget about the small cuts on my body and focus me in on one thing for  _ six hours.  _

Survive. Do anything to survive, even if it means hiding in a coffee shop with a dead body a couple feet away. 

The screams, screeching, and noise slowed at some point. I don’t know what time, I was more focused on how I would bash someone with my makeshift club if they tried anything on me, but there were crashes and a couple thumps outside on the streets. 

That was the Chitauri all being cut off from space.

I peak over my table with wide eyes. Outside there are a few slumped over Aliens, not even twitching. There’s some dust that hasn’t settled yet, probably from one of those big flying things having knocked over nearby. 

I kick the table in front of me away in a sharp motion and stand up quickly, chair leg still in one hand and the other tight on one of my laptop bag’s straps. 

The city is deceptively silent in comparison to before. Still like a bated breath. 

I walk slowly, one foot in front of the other and out the broken glass door window. Glass crunches. 

I step up to one of the bodies, and poke it with my weapon. 

Nothing. 

I gently push it over and pry it’s gun out of it’s grip. There’s a trigger, so I assume it’s similar enough for me to know what I’m doing. 

I double tap the thing’s head. 

It’s satisfying, because one of them killed the poor woman in there and that- this isn’t okay. 

I set down the gun on it’s chest, barrel facing it’s chin so if some idiot picks it up they don’t accidentally shoot someone. I shakily wipe salty tears out of my eyes and on my cheeks, and turn back towards the Starbucks. 

I’d want someone to make sure my body was found. 

* * *

I close the woman-  _ Hera’s _ eyes like I’ve seen so many people do on TV. It isn’t as climactic or whatever without the music in the background. Her glasses are lopsided and her name tag is firmly in place. 

I sit down in one of the chairs and scrub a dusty hand through my hair. 

I’m in the first Avengers movie.

I’m in  _ 2012 _ . 

_ I was  _ **_nine_ ** _ in fucking 2012.  _ It’ll be seven years before I’m back where I was timewise, not even mentioning  _ dimension _ wise. 

Oh no the snap. Loki.  _ Tony.  _ Oh god Tony. I just saw Endgame last night  _ why is this happening to me.  _

I’m just a sixteen year old. I’m not an adult, I’m not a super fan, I’m not even a sort of good fan. I only half remember the Iron Man movies, I never saw Thor two, Winter Soldier is fuzzy and Far Away From Home isn’t even out yet. What the fuck. What the  _ fuck _ . 

How do I fix this? How could I not fix it? Aren’t I obligated, because I know the outcome? I can’t just let so many people  _ die _ for the fucking purple ass big chinned  _ fucker _ who is now real. 

Oh god he’s real. Oh my god he’s really  _ real. _

Sobs bubble up my throat and tears with them. This isn’t a solution. This is feelings. I hate feelings. 

I’m going to die. This is it, I’ve been sent to the Marvel universe just to die. 

I curl into myself and try not to think of the very dead barista a few feet away. Of the rumble of probably Shield trucks and shouts that it’s safe now. That people can come out. 

The rumbling gets closer and closer, so does the shouting. 

“The aliens are dead! Please shout if you are injured and unable to move!” Comes from the street outside, but I don’t look up, eyes squeezed shut and my arms tight around my knees, knees pulled firmly to my chest. 

“Someone’s in here! Hello? Ma’am? Are you injured?” A man says, and I hear boots crunching on glass. I jerkily shake my head. 

“I’m going to touch your shoulder, okay?” He says comfortingly, and a big gloved hand lands on my shoulder. I’m gently uncurled and I look up at the blurry Army soldier. 

‘ _ This ain’t the coast guard! _ ’ 

Master Chief was the best. I miss ROTC sometimes. 

All right that’s a lie, but I can look back fondly. 

“Hey. Can you tell me your name? Do you know where you are?” 

“Manhattan, New York. Jaden Bartram,” I say, frustrated by how weak it sounds in my ears. 

_ Fucking man up. You’re a big girl.  _

The dark skinned man gives his best reassuring smile, menovering me to a standing position carefully. 

“Wrong order, but good. I’m going to get you to the hospital, Jaden. Is that okay?”

“Yeah- Yeah that’s fine,” I tell him with a nod, one hand gripping his arm through his gear like a vice. 

“What about- What about Hera?” I ask, looking over at the dead, college aged barista. 

Dead. 

“We’re looking for living survivors right now. But I promise you, Jaden, she’ll be fine.” 

I can only nod, ignoring the tears still falling and the quiet sob that finds its way out of my throat. 

We get out the door and I see the two big trucks, along with a military Jeep in front.

“One casualty, one survivor,” The soldier says to another one, and we walk past one of the dead aliens. I kick it in its side. Hard.

This sucks. 

* * *

Most hospitals are still in tact, and I’m shoved in the one closest. They’re being used as refugee camps of sorts to figure out injuries and keep people calm until the higher up politicians figure out how to respond to this. 

It’s fast going on that last bit, this is where 9/11 happened. Even if I wasn’t alive for that I know that shit cuts deep. 

Once it’s clear that I’m uninjured I’m settled against the wall, watching people move around quickly. There’s lots of seriously hurt people being carted around and I don’t know what to do other than check my phone. 

It’s an IPhone X, something that really shouldn’t be here with me right now. 

I heart stops when I catch the top right corner and the recent notifications.  _ I’m still connected to my data?? _

I quickly tap into my calls and hit my thumb against my Dad’s contact, feeling panic and fear and tears building up again. 

The tone only rings for a second before he picks up. 

“ _ Jaden! Jaden, baby, where are you? We’ve been looking for you for hours. Are you okay? _ ” My father’s deep and gruff voice is as panicked as me, and I let out a few sobs. 

“Dad, dad I’m in fucking New York City, in  _ 2012 _ ,” I whimper, standing up and sprinting to the family bathroom nearby, slamming the door shut. “Dad, I’m in Marvel. I just watched people  _ die.  _ Daddy I’m scared.”

I’m crying and pacing, trembling from head to toe. I’m so happy I can call my family. Thank you god,  _ thank you.  _

“ _ Baby- Jaden, give me a second I’m face timing you, _ ” His voice cuts off and I quickly accept the FaceTime. 

My hair is a disheveled mess, and I’ve got dust all over me. My dad is in his truck somewhere, but all I can see is the distress written on his bearded face. It’s making all new lines he hadn’t had before and I feel terrible for it. 

I see the exact moment he believes me, taking in all the dust and dirt and fear. I’ve never been messy and I’d never disappear for a joke. 

“Baby, how did you get there? Do you remember where you showed up? Maybe where you were before?” He’s scared and I can hear it in his voice. Anyone else would only see steely grey eyes and a beard but this is my dad. 

“I don’t know, an empty school bus, and in bed. Where’s mom and the girls?” I set my phone down on the sink and try the water. Somehow the tap turns on, so I start rubbing all of the grime off my face and neck. 

“Your mother is at the police station and your sisters are at Ken and Lisa’s.” I’m not looking at dad when he says this, mind trying to sort through things. 

Who’s going to believe them about this? How do I get back? Can the authorities back home even do anything about this? Probably not. Though if I were the government, I wouldn’t be telling everyone we mastered multidimensional travel either. 

“Jay. Look at me. I’m going- I’m going to try and fix this as much as I can. Stay on the phone with me, I’m driving to the police station to try and explain this. I’m right here. You aren’t alone.” 

I throw my bag over my shoulder and pick up the phone, keeping it in hand as I walk out the bathroom and towards the hospital exit. No one stops me since I’m clearly uninjured and I find a nice unseen bench nearby. There’s no aliens laying around here, but the bloodstains tell me that they were just moved. 

“Dad. They won’t believe us.” I’m nervously running my hand back and forth on my dark skinny jeans. 

“Well I’m sure this is proof enough, Jaden. And if they don’t believe it you can get fucking Iron Man on the phone.” The fear has already hardened into anger now. It's a feat considering how hard it is to anger my dad, but this seems to be a special circumstance. 

Jesus everloving christ I’m in Marvel. If I liked drugs I’d be begging for a joint at this point. 

“Dad, I regret all those hypotheticals I asked you about. And writing fanfiction about this- this  _ stuff.  _ I wanna go home, dad. I watched people die and shut a corpse’s eyes-“ I’m rambling and getting close to hyperventilation at this point. 

“Deep breaths Jay, breathe deep for me. You  _ will _ get home,” Dad’s voice is a low rumble. Even if I can’t see him thanks to camera positioning I’m sort of reassured? I start breathing normal again. That’s a feat. 

No one is nearby, and the sky is entirely too clear for a day like this. What am I going to do? I can’t just go up to Tony Stark, he’s a suspicious sort,  _ especially _ after this dumpster fire. 

“I’m pulling into the station now. Hold tight. Where are you?” I take off my bag and hug it to my chest. Dad’s face finally comes back into view and I sniffle before responding. “A bench outside the hospital, out of view. Do I need to show the aliens? They’re stacked up in a corner nearby.”

He grimaces deeply. “Probably, baby. I’m sorry.” Then I’m watching him walk into the station and greet my mother and my sisters. 

“Jay? Jesus is that Jaden on the phone?! Jaden Anne Bartrem where the hell are you?” My mother asks with narrowed eyes, commandeering my dad’s phone and making me cry again. 

“Momma I’m in New York City, 2012, in the  _ Marvel movies. _ ” I tell her, wiping away my tears quickly and reminiscing to a time when I was less pathetic. Like yesterday. Yeah, yesterday was a good day. 

“Don’t joke, Jaden-“ Mom is about to start ripping me a new ass before dad interrupts. 

“She’s not lying, Lilith. She’s actually there.” Mom is quick to clap back though. 

“Then how is she  _ calling _ us, Martin? Jaden Anne you’d better tell me where you are before I get there and drag you home myself I swear to god.”

I only flip the camera and walk a couple feet, before turning my phone to show her the piled up aliens. They aren’t fake looking. At all. 

“Momma I’m not lying.”

She’s horrified. 

* * *

The police officer tried to say the bodies were fake until I picked up one of the guns and shot one of their heads off. Then he got real pale and started making some calls. 

I set the gun back down carefully. 

Another one was interrogating me about what happened and I answer each question honestly and truthfully, wondering what I’m going to do if my phone breaks. 

Die probably. 

What the hell am I gonna do to sleep tonight? Tommorow? The next day? I’m not revealing myself to Shield. I’ll get tortured by Hydra and die. I can’t reveal myself to Tony either for previously stated reasons. 

I’m too young for early adulting. Maybe I should pray? I’m not all that Christian, but if god wants some piety I’m not gonna say no. 

“The FBI is going to try and track your cell phone signal through a second call to this station. Can you please hang up and dial the number-“

They don’t get the signal. I should call my best friend and tell her what’s up, maybe see if my computer will let me play Minecraft with her. 

“We ask you to be on standby for any calls to your number, Ms. Bartrem. Whether what you say is true or not is still up in the air, but I’ve seen no proof of otherwise yet. Please stay safe, and should you be lying, come home to your family. This is not a game.”

Then, I add a new post to my Instagram story. 

It’s a boomerang of the aliens and the Stark building in the distance. Accompanied by a ‘haha im going to die’ and a @marvel. Don’t think they’ll see that, but one must try in trying times. 

My best friend Brianna video calls through messenger. I answer it and am greeted with anxious yelling. 

At least I’m alive? Yeah. 

“ _ Jay how did you even do  this . _ ”

“Not a fuckin’ clue, Bree. You think you’ll watch the Marvel movies now?”

My best friend in the entire world-  _ my _ world, laughs hysterically at that. I’m glad my family at least believes me. I don’t know what I’ve had done if they didn’t. 


	2. that time when you get instagram famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay’s got some shit on her plate, and somehow both the police and marvel believe her! 
> 
> This is getting suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crack fic taken seriously, if you hadn’t noticed before

I make an actual post about my situation, a video of the destruction around the hospital, the aliens and their weapons, and the Stark Tower in the distance. If I’m stuck here my ass is going to be internet royalty, alright? 

“And as you can see here, I’m clearly not pulling your leg. I’m actually in the marvel universe and the authorities are equally confused. If anyone has got some sweet magic to bring me back it would be very appreciated. Will commit blood magic if necessary.” At least my humor is still around. 

“Also no, I am not talking to any of the main characters. There’s plenty of them on the news though if y’alled like to see.”

I post it and head back inside the hospital. 

“Ma’am, um, what do we do if we don’t have a house anymore…?” I ask the receptionist awkwardly, hands tightly clasping my bag’s straps. 

“There’s sleeping bags on the way with other supplies. I’m really sorry but that’s all I know,” The older woman says. She looks frazzled with bloodshot eyes and dirty scrubs. “It’s fine! Thank you ma’am.” 

I’m taking that sleeping bag and running I think. Not far, but I don’t think it’s in my best interests to make anymore ‘outside’ calls in public. 

I settle against one of the walls, watching a few kids play together for a moment before taking out my phone. 

Notifications. That’s… a lot of them? Instagram notifications too. 

Oh. They’re likes and comments. Lots of confused, awed, or ‘hey no lying’ comments. That was fast, but Endgame is hyped as fuck right now so I’m not surprised. 

‘ _Woah. This must have taken so much effort to make! Nice job!_ _(ps i know it’s a promo guys shut up)_ ’

‘ _ This looks kinda… real guys. Should we be concerned? _ ’

‘ _ Lol nice _ ’

‘ _ Ugh, more Marvel. Don’t you people have anything better to do? That movie sucked ass. _ ’

‘ _ Haha, good luck with that buddy. F in the chat. _ ’

Just to be a brat I start a instagram live. Once in a lifetime terrible experience, y’know? Gotta milk it. Or else I’ll fall into despair and start punching things. 

I step outside the hospital and there are enough people on the phone for it to look normal to talk. 

“Hello amigos, this here is very real and terrifying. As you can see it isn’t CGI and I’m not smart enough to make some anyway.” I move the camera back and forth, watching more and more people join. 

Huh. Interesting. That’s fast. 

“No, Kermitissexyyy81, I’m not going to try and bone Loki. I like being alive.” The chat is a bit of a mess right now and I walk out of the hospital parking lot and into the street in front of it. It’s a big one with cars left around and some aliens still lying around. 

“The plan right now if that someone is going to supply the hospital behind me with sleeping bags and I’m gonna take one. And run. Probably. My legal status here is…  _ questionable _ since the me that exists here would only be nine.” I walk and talk, taking in my surroundings and flipping the camera to face me instead of the destroyed surroundings. “I don’t look like a nine year old, as you can see.”

Numbers are still steadily growing??

Well people are pretty gullible I guess, even if this is real. Or bored. Definitely bored. 

I spot something embedded into a concrete wall above me and switch the camera again.

“Look at this shit guys. How do you embed an arrow into concrete? I spent most of the action hiding in a Starbucks, but this is wild.” I hop a little and try to grab the arrow, I’m unfortunately short. 

I spot a dozen short jokes appear and my eyes narrow. Unnecessary and mean. Very cruel. I’m not  _ that _ short. 

I flip the camera agains and sigh through my nose, reading the chat-  _ holy fuck is that Mark Rufflo tagging RDJ— _

“To _beauty145_, I woke up on a school bus around seven hours ago after going to bed last night. I’m not very sure how this happened and I’m kinda really scared.” I nervously shove my free hand into my jacket. 

I read some more, and my frown deepens. 

“No, this is not a publicity stunt skimyogurtt. You can ask the official marvel page if you’d like. I saw Endgame last night before bed so that may have to do with this weird shit,” I state before turning on my heel and starting to walk the other way. I don’t want to go to far and get lost, I’m bad at not getting lost.

“Uh, walrusguy69 wants to see the tower again. Here y’all go. You can get a perfect view through that fucked building,” I try not to mumble while I speak and shift the camera view again, getting a good shot of the Stark building through a tall building with a chunk missing. “It’s majestic to see for real, I guess? I’m scared to go near it though.”

I get a lot of ‘wtf’s a ‘oh shit’s in chat, along with a few people trying to goad me into going there. Nice try, if that shit worked I’d have a nicotine addiction by now and/or be pregnant. 

“Yes, bredabee, my family knows what’s going on. What, did y’all think I would tell you first? Nah, I’m hoping to get internet famous before I die. Get a million followers or something I dunno.” I freeze as a military truck rumbles past and track it with my phone.

“Are you in need of assistance, ma’am?” One of the men shouts. 

“No sir!” I call back. I watch him give me a thumbs up as they disappear around a corner, and sigh. 

I flip my camera. “So the army is kind of working the ground right now. I haven’t seen any shady agents if you catch my drift. Anymore questions?”

Questions flood the chat. 

“I’ve got an IPhone X, no I don’t know how I haven’t been questioned about it. No I don’t want to go to Stark. He’s scary. Yes I believe in the power of America’s ass and Freedom. I don’t have a Twitter and I don’t use my Snapchat. No, you could never pay me enough to join the Avengers. I’m squishy and break easily.” I spot a truck turn into the hospital parking lot. 

“Alright, I’ve got to go, I think that the supplies are here. I’ll update something on my story later? Maybe?... see ya,” I finish with a mumble and kill the livestream. I shove my phone in my jacket pocket and jog back to the hospital. 

What even is my life anymore, to be honest? I need a plan or something. 

Aight. Sleeping bag and stuff first, find a safe place to sleep, check what’s in my bag, sleep. 

That’s a plan. There. 

I step inside the hospital as people start getting handed sleeping bags and what seems to be toiletries. First though, they have to talk to a lady with a paper and clipboard. 

I step into the growing line and anxiously shift my weight from one foot to the other. 

“We’re doing a census to keep everyone accounted for,” the nurse tells me once I’m at the front. “Could you please give me your name, age, and if you’re a minor your guardian’s phone number.”

Uh. Fuck. 

Wait, I’ve got the local papa john’s phone number memorized. 

I tell her the papa john’s phone number, sixteen, and my name, before she hands over my rations or whatever. 

I mumble a quick thanks and hurry out the door, slinging the pull bag over my shoulder and shoving the sleeping bag under my arm. 

I pull out my phone and open Instagram back up, balk at my notifications, and check my messages. 

Lots of ones to be accepted, mostly spam or people being over excited. I delete those. 

I’m stopped when I leave the door, faced with-

That’s a TV crew. What. 

“Ma’am! We’re doing an interview for the Daily Bugle, where were you during the battle, and did you see any of the Avengers?” 

_ What _ . 

“Uh, I was a couple blocks towards Stark tower, but no I didn’t see any of the Avengers. Did see an arrow in a concrete wall over there.” I point opposite to the Stark tower, which is at my right. 

The woman nods, writing something down. 

“Interesting. Is there anything you would like to say to these people?” The woman asks. 

“I’m fucking glad they shut the hole in the sky, I was huddled in a Starbucks for six hours thinking I was gonna die,” I state, frowning deeply. 

“Right, right. Well that’s all we needed from you, excuse us.”

That was… weird. Alright, shelter. Hopefully air conditioned shelter, it’s early August. 

* * *

Yo, this is some fucking  _ bullshit. _

I glare down at the items in front of me. 

I’ve got my luckily undamaged drawing tablet, junky laptop, mouse, sketchbook and pencil pouch, wallet and a surprise. 

It’s an innocent white binder, but inside is a social security card, emancipation papers, a birth certificate, transcripts, and a motherfucking Highschool diploma. 

That’s cheating. That’s not  _ fair.  _ This 4.0 means nothing and whoever made this made me a goody two shoes, straight A student from a Highschool I’ve never heard of. I’m smart, alright, but I’m not all As smart. I’m terrible at higher level math and Geometry showed it sophomore year. 

I’m here because someone wanted me to be, and that makes me  _ angry.  _

I take out my phone and snap a shot of them. It’s not like it matters back home, my social security here is different from the old one. 

It gets slammed onto my story and I call the police station. 

“Whoever put me here did it premeditatively. I have paperwork and a Highschool diploma,” I inform Detective Reyes, hands shaking. I’m scared and I’m angry. 

“Could you please email me a photo of each document, Ms. Bartrem? We’re building a case for you and the evidence in your ‘stream’ earlier helps greatly,” the older man informs me. “This is the first time I’ve been able to talk a missing person through finding them. It’s definitely weird.”

“Weird as hell Detective Reyes. You’re not the one trapped in a different universe,” I grumble. “I’ll send you the pictures. If you need me I’ll be complaining to my sudden influx of followers about the past three years meaning nothing.”

We exchange our goodbyes and I send the photos. 

What now?

I could call mom or dad, hell knows they’re worried about me. Brianna and her parents too. 

What am I gonna do now that I don’t have my mom and dad? I’m not a student anymore so I can’t just sit around. Do I need to get a job? How do I get a job? I’ve got a diploma and a top tier gpa, but that means nothing without college. I can’t support myself on minimum wage and I’m too young for most unskilled labor. 

Fuck. Oh fuck. 

Frustrated tears fall down my face and I sink my hands deep into my dark brown hair. 

I’m so tired of feeling fucking helpless today. Maybe I  _ should _ tell Tony? Then again, even if I could get into contact with  _ Iron Man _ I don’t know if he’d believe me. 

Though, this is the guy who figured out time travel in less than a day. If anyone can help it’s him or Dr. Strange, and Strange is still a normal doctor at the moment. 

If I tell Tony I open myself up the Hydra, and I can’t risk that. I can’t risk fucking nazi’s knowing the future. 

I need a professional opinion, sweet Jesus. 

I make another post pointing out this tiny apartment’s window at the Stark tower’s only lit up letter, an A.

* * *

[a night time shot of Stark Tower, framed by a window haphazardly opened]

_ Like _ \-  _ Comment _ \-  _ Share - Bookmark _

14,567 Likes

**bartremjay** _ @marvel how do i get tony stark’s attention without attracting hydra. i don’t wanna be tortured by nazis and this guy figured out time travel in a day. _

**buckymy.boi** this girl is such a mood tbh

_ 45m 343 Likes Reply Like _

**bartremjay** @ _ buckymy.boi  _ bro it’s nazis. i didn’t sign up for nazis. 

_ 34m 234 Likes Reply Like _

**brianna.mcclellend** @ _ bartremjay _ I’m watching the stupid Iron Man movie right now okay what do you mean nazis

_ 40m 22 Likes Reply Like _

**bartremjay** @ _brianna.mcclellend_ hail hydra

_ 40m 289 Likes Reply Like _

**walrusguy69** I can’t figure out if this is real or not what

_ 23m 12 Likes Reply Like _

**bartremjay** @ _ walrusguy69 _ same

_ 23m 46 Likes Reply Like _

**take.da.d** This isn’t real, it can’t be real. I haven’t found a reason yet but there’s no way she could be posting from a different universe. 

_ 20m 51 Likes Reply Like _

**bartremjay** @ _ take.da.d _ im as fuckin confused as you are

_ 19m 67 Likes Reply Like _

**goodboi.denki** Please be real. I swear I’ll go to church as long as this is real

_ 19m 16 Likes Reply Like _

**bartemjay** @ _ goodboi.denki _ dont bet your faith on me man im still hoping this is a fever dream

_ 19m 27 Likes Reply Like _

**ssx.adyn** @ _ tianna-thompson _ bet 20 bucks this isn’t real

_ 18m 2 Likes Reply Like _

**tianna-thompson** @ _ ssx.adyn _ bet

_ 10m 1 Like Reply Like _

**marvel** dm me

_ 15m 9,092 Likes Reply Like _

**yeetthatbeat** @ _ marvel _ FSNKAUSB WHAT

_ 15m 6 Likes Reply Like _

**raindrop489** @ _ marvel _ hOLY FUCK THEYRE PLAYING ALONG LMAO

_ 15m Reply Like _

**sophiamaria2019** @ _ bartremjay _ Why does this shit always happen to you

_ 14m 43 Likes Reply Like _

**bartremjay** @ _ sopiamaria2019 _ why are you always so mean to me i almost got shot like three times today

_ 14m 56 Likes Reply Like _

**sophiamaria2019** @ _ bartremjay _ Cause you didn’t get shot obviously 

_ 13m 62 Likes Reply Like _

_ -Load more comments- _

* * *

Fuckin marvel wants me to dm them. Aight. 

Today is wild. 

**bartremjay** uh wassup

**marvel** Please call this number

That’s… straightforward 

**bartremjay** kay 

I call the number and wait a little bit. 

“ _ Hello? _ ” The voice on the other end asks. “ _ Is this Jaden Bartrem? _ ”

Who the heck am I talking to right now??

“Yes?” I say, but of course it sounds more like a question. I curl up my legs to my chest and lean into the couch that isn’t mine. 

“ _ Hello, my name is Laurence Daily. I’m one of Marvel’s public relations workers. _ ”

Fuckin big oof bIG OOF—

“Oh?” I ask weakly. 

“ _ Yes. While your videos and photos have been humorous, there are worries on how you gained certain information and resources to make them. _ ”

“That’s cause I’m actually here, Mr. Daily. Are you talking on an IPhone?” I ask, picking at the fabric of my jeans. 

“ _ Yes. Ms. Bartrem while your videos are funny I’m afraid we need to be serious right now. _ ” I tap the FaceTime button and it rings for only a few moments. I’m greeted with a blonde haired man in his early thirties, looking decidedly annoyed with me. 

I flip the camera and ignore his protests. I force the window open and show him the Stark tower, the destruction, the huge alien lying a block away. 

“I don’t lie often, Mr. Daily. Especially less so to people of authority. I’m far away from home in 2012, and I’m scared. Apologies if I worried you and the marvel team about something.”

He’s gasped audibly at the things in front of me, and his face went pale. I flip the camera again. 

“ _ I… need to make a few calls, Ms. Bartrem. Are you really and honestly speaking the truth? There will be serious consequences if found otherwise, _ ” Mr. Daily asks. I just shrug. 

“It’s real. I saw people die today, Mr. Daily. If this isn’t real then I don’t know what is.”

* * *

“Good morning all, uh, just woke up in this empty apartment. I’m just gonna say it right now, I’ll never take a bed for granted again,” I say at my phone, wincing at the growing bags under my eyes. I’ve got a staying up habit and stress is not helping keep those things at bay. 

“The plan today is the check around and see what the Avengers are doing, see if my debit card works, and hopefully get some breakfast. Not in that order,” I add the last part quickly, rubbing the back of my neck. Then I set the phone down and tug on my shoes. I grab my phone again and exit the apartment, walking back towards the first floor. 

“...yes, sophiamaria2019, I did sneak into someone else’s apartment last night. Thank you for asking sister of mine, so glad you’re so concerned you’re watching my Instagram live at school,” I answer after looking down at the chat/comment section thing. 

I walk down the stairs and out the door, blinking blearily at the light. 

I bring the phone’s bottom closer to my face to make it look like I’m on the phone. My headphones being on helps. 

“Thank you, td-ferris for informing me that I look like shit. Glad to have a pal like you looking out for me. I think we’re, uh, gonna do the atm first. I’ve got cash but I want to see if I can access my money. Also no, you guys can’t see while I do it, I like my credit the way it is.” I stop at a dirty looking corner store in the direction of the ST and check the atm for any cameras and make sure the card reader isn’t loose. 

I don’t take chances man, no one can have my fucking money but me and the loved ones I waste it on. 

“Okay, you guys can look at the pretty tower while I do this…” I mumble, propping my phone up to face the tower while I quickly try and withdraw ten bucks. 

It…

_ Works??? _

“Yo what the fuck,” it’s not even an angry statement, just a resigned one. At least I’m not too poor? Three hundred bucks isn’t exactly gonna last me long though. 

I pick up my phone and wave the ten dollar bill. At it. How are these people not bored. 

“So, my card works? I dunno why I’m surprised since I’m talking to you guys right now, but at least I have money. Breakfast now. I wonder if my account will freeze? This is definitely an out of the ordinary transaction…” I trail off, watching one speck that looks like Thor fly over and drop onto ST’s landing pad. 

“Y’all just missed Thor flying onto Stark Tower’s landing pad. Sorry,” I inform the people viewing the stream, and I laugh when cussing starts to fill up the chat. 

This isn’t so bad. Yet. 


End file.
